User talk:Bron Handa
Epsilon is in the Revelation PSAs That doesnt mean he is the Church in PSAs. Burnie stated that Church and Epsilon are two different people. They just act the same.~Jman98~ Since the Churchs act the same and therefore they are indistinguishable, then you can look at the PSA's setting to find out which Church it is. Based on the settings of the PSAs, you can tell that Epsilon is the Church in the Revelation PSAs. --Bron Hañda 02:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) WhellerNG, why am I blocked? I am blocked, but I don't know why. The administrator, WhellerNG, didn't list a reason to why I was blocked. How am I should I improve my behaviors when the block expires, if I don't know what I did was wrong? I am afraid that I might repeat whatever I did to become blocked when the block expires. --Bron Hañda 01:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think you made edits to a section regarding the next season, he really should set up a news feed so people know this stuff. I dont see why nobody is allowed to make edits concerning season 9, i dont see HOW people can make edits concerning season nine . . . its not out yet, its rediculous. ralok 16:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That is not it, because I don't remember ever editing the Season 9 article. Since it became a place for people to write down speculation and fan fic, I can see why he would delete it. I would have kept the article up with the simplest imformation like how it will use the Halo: Reach game engine and then protected it, so people couldn't put down speculation or fan fiction. Deleteing it and blocking everyone involved would seem like overkill to me. --Bron Hañda 17:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: You were banned because you kept adding the CGI page. which I had deleted multiple times because it ended up being a list of characters that have been rendered in CGI. --WhellerNG 17:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I never created the CGI page. You deleted the article and I never recreated it. The Deletion log says "Below is a list of the most recent deletions. If you don't agree with a deletion or think that a page was valid content, contact the administrator who deleted it." Like the log says, I then contacted you about the article's revival and waited for a reply. After you didn't reply, I gave up hope on the CGI article untill someone else then recreated the article in a crappy way. After seeing the hastily made CGI article, I felt it was by duty to edit the article into a more appealing way. You then deleted the CGI article again, so I gave up hope again and moved on. Then days later, you blocked me without giving a reason. Can you please point out what rule I broke, so I and others can avoid this ever happening again? --Bron Hañda 18:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Movies, videos, all that stuff how do i put episodes onto the wiki? I was thinking of writing up all three of the Reaach Mini-series and woundered if i could put up the videos as well.Ragglefreak 11:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Who keeps making those pages you mark for Deletion, they are about to be banned. Cyrus Arc 02:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC)